


it makes you dream of me

by xinghunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, implied sehun/junmyeon/jongdae, kinda slow burn, models xiubaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghunnie/pseuds/xinghunnie
Summary: Minseok knows how modelling goes. They will edit every wrinkle in his skin, alter the lines where he is his roundest and delete all the blemishes that litter his skin. But he really hopes they don’t edit the crinkles by Baekhyun’s eyes that were caused by one of Minseok’s terrible jokes, hopes they will keep the softness around Baekhyun’s hips and the mole by his lip that Minseok really wants to caress with his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i made a stupid tweet and had to write it down because it wouldn't leave me alone smh

This is the third time in two months that Minseok has met Baekhyun. They are in the beach, promoting some overpriced swimwear, pretty, simple poses on the very edge of the shore with glowy skin and the sun shining right over them. 

In the three times they’ve met, Minseok has noticed three things about Byun Baekhyun. 

One, he is an absolute genius. Absolutely effortless, using his soft feautures and making them sharp and entizing within the blink of an eye. (Pretty eyes, Minseok has noted. Puppy-ish, slightly downturned, very bright.) Second, he has the most extroverted personality he has ever had the pleasure to meet. Okay, maybe not since Minseok is surrounded by varying levels of extroverted individuals, such as Junmyeon and Jongdae, but Baekhyun definitely stands out. The whole staff loves him; the photographers throw compliments at him left and right, the stylists and makeup artist can’t stop giggling at anything he says. Even Minseok is enchanted. He might be an easy-going guy, has no trouble making friends, but Baekhyun is a whole other level of charming. And last but not least, he is so attractive. Many models are, of course. It’s kind of a prerequisite to be a model, being attractive. Baekhyun, Minseok thinks, is the most handsome man he has ever met. Honestly, what the hell? 

Baekhyun just said something in between camera shots, and normally, Minseok would be laughing along with everyone else. He’s lost though, and it’s starting to embarrass him because everyone is looking at him, Baekhyun included.

“What?” He asks, looking around. Baekhyun smiles at him, boyish and charming and it makes Minseok’s cheeks twitch with a smile of his own. Ugh, disgusting. 

“Got a little lost there, didn’t ya Minseok-ssi?” Baekhyun asks, smile turning a bit teasing at the edges. Minseok rolls his eyes, half-heartedly turning back to the camera and posing. Everyone is going back to their tasks. Out of the corner of his eye, Minseok can see Junmyeon on his phone and hopes, prays, that his manager is ordering some food.

“Call me hyung, it’s really weird when you don’t!” Is all he says, turning his face away to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. Even all the layers of makeup Jongdae applied won’t hide it, he knows.

“Penny for your thoughts, hyung?” The highlight on Baekhyun’s cheeks is dazzling, Minseok thinks. It looks natural, and if Minseok had not seen Jongdae applying it, he really would’ve thought it was. 

“Just hungry,” he answers, turning his body to face Baekhyun. Neither of them are tall, far from it, but Baekhyun has a whole inch on Minseok and it kind of infuriates him. 

Baekhyun turns and does the same, and that stupid smirk is still somehow perched on his pretty face. “Want me to distract you for a bit, hyung?” His face is lowered just slightly, voice going a little lower, and it’s all Minseok can do to not run away in the opposite direction and scream. After all, he is a professional.

“What do you have in mind, Baekhyun-ssi?” And two can play this game anyway. Minseok knows it works, because from this close, he can see the slight falter in his quirked lips, the lowering of his eyelashes. 

“Let’s get you wet, why don’t we.” Baekhyun says, definitely more of a statement than a question. “You’ve been looking rather hot,” 

Minseok should’ve known that it would end up this way, Baekhyun chasing him around until he could push Minseok into the cold water and laugh obnoxiously loud. They’re both screaming, Minseok choosing some rather attractive profanities and claiming he’d murder Baekhyun, but Baekhyun knows Minseok wouldn’t harm him. Not too much, at least. Baekhyun’s hands are warm where they press against his chest, shoulders, stomach. If Minseok let’s himself believe, they linger more than necessary, and become gentle the moment Baekhyun can’t stop giggling. 

Minseok knows how modelling goes. They will edit every wrinkle in his skin, alter the lines where he is his roundest and delete all the blemishes that litter his skin. But he really hopes they don’t edit the crinkles by Baekhyun’s eyes that were caused by one of Minseok’s terrible jokes, hopes they will keep the softness around Baekhyun’s hips and the mole by his lip that Minseok really wants to caress with his own. 

That day, Minseok eats greasy food with sand sticking to his skin, Baekhyun’s loud voice lingering around him for the hours to come.

 

 

 

Sometimes, work leaves him with the kind of exhaustion that keeps you up until dawn and makes everything seem sluggish, as if seen through a screen. It has seeped to his bones, makes the bags under his eyes seem like they carry much more than they ought to. Minseok finds himself wandering the streets in times like this, trying to blend into the shadows and sharp edges of the buildings in such a big city like Seoul. The end of summer drags on heavy like molasses, and really, Minseok should be sleeping. He shouldn’t be dragging his body when he is so utterly exhausted, but the lights and the laughter keep him awake as he makes his way slowly through the city. It’s always aimless like this, but Minseok has walked this path enough times for his body to guide him to the small café several blocks down his neighborhood. During the day, it’s heavy with friends and students, couples lounging around and enjoying time together, noises distracting and full of life. During the night though, it’s for those who need to wander too, who sit in silence and let eveything fall into place once again. 

He orders an Americano and sits in corner just out of reach of the windowpane. He stirs his coffee slowly, dragging, and is startled out of his thoughts by someone plopping right in front of him. 

“Fancy seeing you here Minseok-ssi,” he knows the voice, but it sounds different. Subdued, peaceful, tired. Baekhyun, Minseok thinks, is beautiful, especially in the soft lighting of the café, hair down and eyes sleep-soft. 

“Baekhyun-ah…” Minseok isn’t sure how capable he is of a conversation, seeing as his brain has apparently shut down when he needs it the most. Go figure, Minseok has a whole doctorate under his belt and yet, he can’t come up with a full sentence in front of this man. 

“Not even scolding me for not calling you hyung?” Baekhyun mocks, stirring the tea leaves in his cup delicately. He really has beautiful fingers. Pianist hands, slender and elegant. “You must be really tired hyung.”

Minseok snorts. Tired would be the understatement of the year, but he isn’t about to complain in front of the beautiful man. He likes to think he has some dignity.

“I’ve never seen you around here.” He blurts, but Baekhyun doesn’t startles. He takes a sip of his tea, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Minseok comes here often enough, tired or otherwise, so he would know. He hasn’t seen Baekhyun in a while, almost a month. To himself, he can admit that he missed the other man. To Junmyeon and Luhan though, they can fuck off.

Baekhyun opens his eyes again, sleepy and drooping in the most adorable way. “Yeah, my shoot just ended a while ago. I was in the area, so I thought, why not?” He shrugs. Not for the first time, Minseok notices how broad Baekhyun’s shoulders are. “Found you, so I guess I made a great choice,” he smiles, still subdued, still cheeky. Still boyish. Minseok can feel something in his chest constrict and release in the quick span of a second. 

“You look tired too,” it almost comes out in a whisper, but even that feels loud in the cozy space they are in right now. They’ve never met outside of a work schedule. They’re always surrounded by rushing staff, dolled up in expensive clothes and makeup, picture perfect and model perfect. Now, alone and with no rush, Minseok feels a little self-conscious. It was easy to flirt and tease each other in broad daylight, surrounded by the cameras and the artificial lights. But this isn’t Byun Baekhyun and Kim Minseok, acclaimed models in the fashion industry. This is just Minseok and Baekhyun, tired and not tired, vulnerable. 

Baekhyun hums. “Are you implying I look ugly?”

“Are you implying I look ugly?” Minseok counters, humming back. His coffee is running cold.

Baekhyun giggles, all boyish and cute again. “Never, hyung, and you know it,” he answers. His fingers are tapping a rhythm of their own near Minseok’s half curled fist on the table, and had he not been as tired, he probably wouldn’t have grabbed it. As it is though, he’s exhausted, so he gently pulls the long, slender fingers into his palm and curls them softly.  
“You should go to sleep Baekhyunnie.” Minseok murmurs. They both should. But just for a bit, Minseok let’s himself enjoy the contented sigh Baekhyun exhales. Holds his hand, softly caresses his fingers, his wrist, the palm of his hand.

They exchange numbers that night, but neither is brave enough to text the other. At least, Minseok hopes.

 

 

“So, how do you feel about a lingerie shoot?” Junmyeon asks as he slumps into the couch spot next to him. 

“Junmyeon hyung, no work talk during bonding time!” Sehun admonishes, Minseok nodding in agreement. Junmyeon is undeterred, rolling his eyes at the youngest and then turning expectant eyes towards Minseok. 

They’re in Junmyeon’s apartment, Luhan splayed somewhere around the floor while Sehun is trying to get Junmyeon to cuddle. Yifan is on his way with food, and Minseok is slowly being drained of his social interactions energy. 

“Have you seen Minseok’s thighs? Godly. Simply out of this world. 10/10 could bring world peace if used correctly.” Luhan mumbles from his spot on the floor, and Sehun frowns. He looks like an overgrown puppy sitting practically on Junmyeon’s lap, but Junmyeon seems to be doing fine.

“How does that even work, dumbass?”

“You are the dumbass if you don’t get it, dumbass!” Junmyeon sighs when he sees Luhan rising. 

“Anyway!” He claps, bringing everyone’s attention back to the important thing: Himself. “It’s for a new male lingerie line, which is basically just normal lingerie but whatever. Jongdae thinks you’d look amazing,” he smiles, and Minseok groans. Junmyeon wants him to do it, which basically means he will do it because saying no to Junmyeon is hard. 

“I guess I can do it,” he sniffs, fake put upon. I do have amazing thighs… they would look nice with garters and thigh highs… 

“Cool! I’ll let the agency know, and Baekhyun’s manager. Do you think they will need your measurements, or are the ones we provide enough?” Minseok’s brain had frozen several sentences before, unfortunately. All he can do is stare, trying really hard to ignore Luhan’s stupid face. 

“You will tell who now? And Luhan, wipe that smile off your face, you look ugly as hell. You will tell Baekhyun’s what now?” He hates Junmyeon, and Jongdae, and Luhan with his ugly unhinged snake smile thing the poor bastard has going on.

“Oh, I didn’t mention?” Junmyeon asks, faux innocence dripping from his tone. “It’s another joint gig with Baekhyun. His manager contacted me, said he had a job and Baekhyun suggested contacting you! Isn’t that great?” He giggles. Minseok was born into this world alone, and will also leave it alone it seems. Why keep your enemies close when your friends make is so much easier right?

“And you couldn’t mention that before I agreed?! Oh my god,” Minseok gasps, more dramatic than he would like to admit to. “You already texted his manager!” Sehun pulls Junmyeon closer, frowning at Minseok over the edge of Junmyeon’s head.

“Why are you so bothered? Didn’t you like Baekhyun?” He smirks at Minseok, which makes him look stupid. “What a better opportunity to shoot your shot than when you both are wearing g-strings and seeing each other’s dicks?” Minseok groans again, burrying his face into Junmyeon’s soft sofa cushions. Yifan chooses that moment to enter the living room, stepping over Luhan to place the takeout on the coffee table. 

“Why is Minseok trying to suffocate himself? Better question, why is no one stopping him?” Luhan answers, mentions of dick and lacy underwear and Minseok really wishes for the comfort of his own house and his cat, Tan. Tan would never disrespect him like this.

“Sehun, I hope Jongdae doesn’t let you cuddle his boyfriend anymore!” Minseok huffs, and seeing the smile that blooms on Sehun’s face, immediately regrets opening his mouth.

“How do you know they aren’t my boyfriends too?” Sehun questions back. Junmyeon blushes. Minseok groans again.

 

 

In two weeks’ time, he’s sitting in one of Jongdae’s makeup chairs, eyes closed while Jongdae applies some sort of peachy pink eyeliner thing to his eyelids. Something about accentuating the kitty shape and making them look like bedroom eyes, Minseokie hyung! It’s not like Minseok has a choice, but he trusts Jongdae. He has never failed him, except maybe once. 

Minseok is fiddling with the edge of his bathrobe, half-paying attention to Jongdae’s rambling and half-aware that in any second now, Baekhyun will walk in and take his spot next to Minseok so Jongdae works his magic on him too. That’s fine. They’ve worked together enough times already, sat together and had pretty funny debates about dogs vs. cats and whatnot. But Minseok is hyper aware of what he is wearing under the robe, the white corset and thigh-highs snug around his body, hyper aware that any second now Baekhyun is gonna be wearing something just as snug and pretty as his, and it’s making his palms sweat awkwardly.

“Hyung, breathe. If you get any tenser you will snap your neck.” Jongdae instructs voice soft and brushes working over his skin efficiently. Minseok huffs, frowning a little. 

“Easy for you to say! What would you do if one of your first encounters with Junmyeon were in you both wearing lingerie?! Jongdae, you can actually see my dick in this. It almost pops out!” The rant has him getting a little agitated, getting even worse once Jongdae starts giggling.

“Your dick barely fits too? Oh good, thought it was going to be awkward out there,” says fucking Baekhyun, of all people, making Minseok jump out of his skin and Jongdae to mutter about how Minseok almost ruined his makeup.

“Yeah, they’re kind of small, the panties, aren’t they?” Minseok sounds collected, a bit, one might say his voice is intentionally airy. In reality, his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Good thing he’s too nervous to pop a boner. Small blessings. He hears rather than sees Baekhyun sit in the chair next to him, and Jongdae pulls away to start on his makeup. Soon enough, they’re in heated conversation about what color would fit Baekhyun the best, and it helps Minseok calm down, but just a little. Mostly, he can’t stop thinking about how Baekhyun’s strong, muscular calfs look like wrapped with the black fish nets. Can’t stop thinking about the heels that are lying somewhere around the set, how they will have to sit on a bed together and take some pictures in sexually ambiguous positions and Minseok is three seconds away from crying. 

 

He wonders what amazing deed he did in his past life to be sitting on top of Baekhyun’s calfs. His white thigh-highs contrast so nicely with Baekhyun’s black fishnets, and as he set one hand on Baekhyun’s chest, he is the one smirking, for once. “Baekhyunnie, put your hands on me,” he sing-songs, lowering his chest closer to Baekhyun’s and watching as the other’s eyelids lower, his pretty bottom lip getting caught between his teeth. “Come on Baekhyunnie, I’m practically carrying this whole photoshoot.” He is bluffing, of course. After their solo shots and a quick snack, Minseok’s nerves had settled enough for him to give himself a very short pep talk. He could do this, it wasn’t going to kill him. He was going to make the most out of it, whatever that entailed!

As he had said before, Baekhyun is a genius at what he does. He had pulled Minseok to sit on the edge of the bed, had sat behind him and given the camera the sultriest look before touching Minseok’s chest, hands gliding ever so slowly to his shoulders and then, to his neck, pulling until Minseok’s head was resting on his shoulder and he could bury his face into the sensitive skin of Minseok’s neck. 

But Minseok was tired of being manhandled. Which is how they ended in this position, Minseok straddling his thighs, Baekhyun’s pretty, slender hands resting on Minseok’s waist, his hips, the meaty part of his thighs.

“I thought you’d be above teasing hyung…” Baekhyun whispers over the shell of his ear. Minseok suddenly realizes how quiet the set is, so unlike the other times they’ve worked together. Everyone is watching intently, and it makes Minseok giggle suddenly. 

“Never would’ve guessed you’d be into exhibitionism, but that’s okay,” he levels his eyes with Baekhyun’s. They’re lined burgundy, as intense and shining as they’ve always been. “I don’t judge, especially not my favorite dongsaeng.”

Baekhyun flips them over, arms flexing as obnoxiously as his smile. “You’re my favorite too, Minseok-ssi.”

 

That night, they have a late dinner together in a noodle house, once again sitting huddled together in a secluded corner, their own little world apart from the one they exist in. They’re still wearing their makeup, the lingerie they used sitting innocently in their bags and the smiles on their faces bordering on painful. Baekhyun is so loud, so confident, it makes Minseok’s chest fill with air and his head spin faster than he can deal with. It brings out the loud in Minseok too, the confident, the obnoxious. Minseok has seen Baekhyun in different hairstyles and colors (right now, it’s cotton candy pink, fading slightly at the ends), seen him in expensive suits and in weird streetwear and in barely anything at all, has seen his pretty face wearing makeup and not, has seen him tired and lethargic and also bright and energetic. 

And he loves all of these versions. He loves, really loves Baekhyun. 

And as they kiss goodbye next to Minseok’s car, shrouded in the shadows and drowned out by all the late night city sounds, Minseok thinks Baekhyun might love him too.


	2. you're asleep in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Finally, Baekhyun got what he wanted. He blends with Minseok, learns all the dips and turns of the soft skin, leaves a trail of kisses with no purpose other than to shower his favorite Hyung with love and affection. He especially likes making the other giggle with his raspberry kisses when it’s late at night and they are both exhausted. Simply, he loves.)

He has really pretty eyes, Baekhyun thinks. Almond shaped, round, almost as unnerving as cats eyes are. Baekhyun has never met Kim Minseok before, but he had done a precursory research with Chanyeol last night after their dinner. Which means that Baekhyun and Chanyeol found all the shoots Minseok has done for sportswear and drooled together, but no one else needs to know that. Despite how innocent his features are and how young he looks, it’s undeniable that he is an attractive man. 

Real life Kim Minseok was a completely different experience though.

They aren’t wearing any makeup just yet, having barely arrived on set a few minutes ago. Baekhyun got there first, jumping out and stretching as Yixing approached him, rambling about the shoot concept (again) and and going on and on about who knows what. Baekhyun is too distracted to listen as they make their way down the street, made to look perfectly messy and lived in by meticulous directors and photographers and whatnot. He’s distracted enough to not notice that another car has arrived, becoming aware only when Yixing stops his on-going speech about the perfect photoshoot set to smile politely to someone just behind Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

“Kim Minseok-ssi, Kim Junmyeon-sii,” he bows shortly, lifting up with the most professional little smile. “It’s great to finally meet you.”

Baekhyun has been in this business long enough to not be starstruck by models anymore. After all, they are humans just like him, so why would he overreact? But Kim Minseok renders him speechless for a few seconds until Yixing subtly jabs him somewhere near the ribs. He bows abruptly, a little ashamed by how dumb he must look, but really, who can even blame him? Pictures do Minseok so little justice. 

Both Minseok and his manager bow, and Baekhyun takes it as an opportunity to get a grip of himself. Junmyeon says something, but Baekhyun is having a hard time concentrating on the current conversation. Sure, Minseok looks young. It’s some sort of brand for him, apparently, the handsome model who looks twenty-one at most. (It’s all over the articles. That, and how he looks like a kitty. Baekhyun can definitely see the resemblance.)

But this close, with the sun high on the sky and Minseok’s face clear of makeup, he looks older. In fact, there’s a silent air of confidence around him, as if he walks around with his life completely under control and nothing will disturb him. It’s both parts intimidating and attractive, causing Baekhyun to be momentarily lost on what to do with himself in front of the handsome man. He smiles at something Yixing said, humming faintly, and Minseok smiles at him. Baekhyun might swoon.

Soon enough, his little reverie is broken and they’re both rushed around, taking turns with their makeup artists and the stylists as everyone around them finish the last details of the set. Baekhyun walks on autopilot, following the routine that barely ever changes. The staff likes Minseok, he notes. People older then him come around to chat a little bit, cooing at the man as if he wasn’t a twenty-seven-year-old man. Baekhyun can’t blame them though, since Kim Minseok is absolutely lovable. In the short hour and a half they’ve been together, he’s seen how kind the other is, how he loves telling little jokes and make everyone around him laugh. He’s just so freaking cute, it doesn’t even seem real.

He’s smitten, and it’s only been a few hours since they have met. He’s going to be completely honest and admit it’s embarrassing, even for him. But when Minseok laughs at something dumb that Baekhyun had blurted out in a moment of slight panic, he thinks he can forgive himself. 

Neither of them is remotely tall, but he does have a few inches over Minseok that he brags about proudly only to see the pretty blush that blooms high on Minseok’s cheekbones. 

He is buff though. Baekhyun has a hand around Minseok’s shoulder, and it’s impossible to ignore how nice and strong Minseok’s back muscles feel like underneath the thin material of his t-shirt. He notes the strong set of his shoulders, his thick neck and the firm muscles of his biceps. It shows how good he is at what he does that no one has commented on how distracted he is. 

How can someone who looks so kind and innocent feel so… imposing, so buff… Baekhyun thinks Minseok is some sort of walking riddle; shy but confident, quiet but loud, mature yet childish, something Baelhyun wants to investigate and learn about and keep just to himself.

Even after they separate ways, Baekhyun is still thinking about the prettiest monolid eyes, the strong pair of hands, Minseok’s boisterous laugh and the shape of his mouth. 

 

 

Meeting Minseok in this hole-in-the-wall café felt like some sort of nudge in the right direction from Fate herself. Go, she says, do something while I’m still in a good mood. Finding him hunched over in a small corner table languidly stirring his coffee felt like some sort of mirage. A sleep induced, exhaustion induced type of hallucination to keep him awake. 

But no, he’s not imagining anything. There Minseok is, with bags under his eyes and the weight of the world sitting comfortably on top of his shoulders. For once, they don’t really talk much. They’re both too worn out to speak, and anyway, this small cocoon that has wrapped around them feels too fragile to corrupt with the loudness that usually comes with both of them. (Minseok is shy, but once he’s comfortable, he’s just like Baekhyun. It’s cute.) 

Minseok looks pretty in the warm shades of brown and cream that surround them in the café, he thinks. He looks even prettier when he’s looking at Baekhyun like that, like he is precious and Minseok wants to treasure him. Baekhyun notices that hunched over his coffee and with his sharp eyes a little glazed, he looks dainty and almost fragile. Baekhyun wishes he could wrap the other up in his arms and telling he doesn’t have to carry something so heavy all on his own, but all he actually does is smile and hum quietly. That’s too much, he thinks. Not enough, too. 

They finish their drinks in comfortable silence, sometimes broken by the soft murmur of their voices or the quiet ruckus of the coffee machines. Baekhyun wishes time would slow down, that it would stop for a second or two just so he could be like this for a little longer. 

When Minseok holds his hand, something releases in Baekhyun. It unwinds from his chest and shoulders, spreads through his limbs, makes Baekhyun feel lightheaded and grounded all at once. Minseok looks the prettiest when he holds Baekhyun’s hand with reverence. 

They exchange numbers that day, and Baekhyun spends many more trying to come up with the courage to text him.

 

 

“Wanna grab something to eat, Minseok-ssi?” Baekhyun’s voice sounds collected, but inside his jean pockets, his hands clench and unclench in a nervous habit he can’t kick. It’s just an invitation to eat, so Baekhyun shouldn’t be this nervous. But Minseok could say no, he could say he has better plans, that Baekhyun is too much and Baekhyun hates feeling dejected.

Minseok rolls his eyes, but he is also shaking his head yes before making his way over to Baekhyun with a soft smile. He looks fond, so warm Baekhyun has to fight all his instincts telling him to hug the other. 

(He wants to do so much more than just hug. He wants to kiss every inch of Minseok’s soft skin, trace all the places where the delicate curves turn into cutting edges, brand Minseok’s skin with his fingertips, mold their bodies together until neither know where one begins and the other ends. He wants so much, wants it all.) 

Eating goes fine. Their shoot ran longer than expected and they were starving, so they stuff their faces vigorously first. But then Minseok orders the first bottle of soju, and Baekhyun the second, and suddenly they are on their fourth one and making fun of one another’s weird poses that the photographer made them bend into. 

Soju drunk MInseok has smudging makeup plastered awkwardly on his face, and he can’t seem to stop giggling. He clings onto Baekhyun, laughing hotly over his the thin skin of where his neck and shoulder meet, and Baekhyun? He’s weak. He laughs just as loud, clings just as much, hope the night doesn’t just end there so he can be with Minseok just a bit longer.  
In the end, Minseok calls them a taxi which they split, pilled onto the backseat close together and occasionally bursting into a fit of giggles. Once inside his apartment, tucked into bed and a little more sober, his smile turns a little bitter. 

He wants so much more than he can handle. 

 

 

Kissing Minseok for the first time doesn’t burn. It doesn’t send him into a whirlwind, doesn’t consume him and dismantles him piece by piece like he thought it would. Kissing Minseok for the first time just feels natural. A lungful of fresh air, a warm embrace, feels like what Baekhyun should have been doing for months already. 

For the first time in his life, he doesn’t rush. He lets his hands rest softly on Minseok’s waist, sighs into his mouth when Minseok pulls him closer, flush together from head to toe and yet, it’s not rushed.

Minseok tastes of the noodles he had earlier, of a bit of jasmine tea he had and of honey lip balm, feels warm under the cautious wandering of Baekhyun’s fingertips. 

Finally, a voice says. Took you long enough. 

At home that night, once again tucked into his bed, he finally gets a text. 

From: Minseokie Hyung  
Got home safe. See you tomorrow?

His whole body suddenly feels electrified, giddy, Baekhyun could run a marathon and still have some energy left to kiss Minseok a little bit more.

To: Minseokie Hyung  
Can’t wait Hyung!

Kissing Minseok for the first time doesn’t burn, but everything afterwards does.

 

Nowadays, he wakes up with his face buried into Minseok’s chest. Usually, Minseok is already awake and just waiting for Baekhyun’s alarm to go off. He lays there, combing his fingers through Baekhyun’s (burnt, let’s be real) hair, laughs at Baekhyun’s disgruntled expression as he hurries to turn his phone off. No matter what Minseok says to their friends, he always indulges Baekhyun, kisses him soft and thorough even with their morning breath and holds him closer, until their chests touch and their thighs gracefully bump together. 

(Finally, Baekhyun got what he wanted. He blends with Minseok, learns all the dips and turns of the soft skin, leaves a trail of kisses with no purpose other than to shower his favorite Hyung with love and affection. He especially likes making the other giggle with his raspberry kisses when it’s late at night and they are both exhausted. Simply, he loves.)

It turns out that loving Minseok feels a bit the same like when they weren’t together. The admiration doesn’t fade. If anything, it keeps growing everyday. Baekhyun discovers something new to love about the other every day.

He learns to love Minseok even when he is quiet and grumpy. Learns to love Minseok even more the days he pushes Baekhyun away, the days Minseok isn’t his best. Loves him when their jobs keep them apart for long, seemingly unending days. Loves Minseok, completely and unabashedly even when he thought he wasn’t capable. And he knows for sure that Minseok loves him back too, admires him back too, even if he shows it in slightly different ways. 

Baekhyun is happy to learn all the different ways Minseok says I love you, learns it in the drag of Minseok’s fingers over his ribs and collarbones. Learns it in the way Minseok makes him a meal, and helps Baekhyun keep his apartment tidy in the cozy nights they share together. 

He loves Minseok, and realizes that that alone has always been enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... please stop me

**Author's Note:**

> idk, this was....... yeah horrible anyway im @xiuhunnie in twitter dot com. come say hi!


End file.
